Generation Paradox Part Two/Quotes
:Announcer: Previously, on an episode of The All New Fairly OddParents! :(Title Card of ''Generation Paradox Part One appears)'' :Announcer: Before that. :Singers: ♪Fairly OddParents!♪ :Vicky: Yeah, right! :Announcer: No, no! No, no! After that! :(scene showing time ripples outside) :Announcer: That's better. :(scene zooms down to the Dimmsdale Subway) :(the present and future kids walked through, saw each other and gasp) :Tammy: Could it be? :Marty: It is. :Future Wanda: Okay, now I remember everything. :Timantha: What's going on here? Who are you guys? :Tammy: Oh, funny story actually. We're from the future,... Aunt Timantha. :Timmy and Timantha: Aunt Timantha? :Timmy: Wait. So... you two are-- :Tommy: That's right, dad from the past. :Timmy: You two are my future children? :Tammy: Yep, I'm Tammy and this is my half-brother, Tommy. :Timmy: Half-brother? :Future Wanda: That's right, Sport. In the future, Tootie is Tammy's biological mother. :Future Cosmo: And Trixie's Tommy's biological mother. :Timantha: Wow! (looks at Otto) And I suppose you're the future son of Remy Buxaplenty? :Otto: Indeed I am. I am Otto, and I'm also Trixie's son as well. :D.J.: I hate to interrupt time traveling family reunions, but we got a situation going on here. :Ivan: Right, the time ripples. That's the reason we came to the future to see if there's anything in their time to help us. :Future Astronov: Actually, Champ. We're here for the same reason. :Juandissimo: We have stuff from your timeline and you have technology from ours. :Marty: So, what's the plan? :Wanda: Well, we can't use magic near those ripples. It'll make things worse. :Future Wanda: So the only other way to fix this is for this kids in the past to travel to the future and the kids and our time to travel in the past and touch their technology from their own time period. :Chloe: How will that help? :Wanda: It'll freeze the time ripples for a few seconds, giving us enough time to poof up a time ball that'll reverse everything back to normal. :Timmy: Sounds like a plan. (to the future kids) You guys go to my house in my bedroom. That's were all the future technology is hidden. We'll go to your time period and do the same. :Blonda: Be careful. :Ivan: We will. (jump into the portal) Geronimo! :Timantha: (jump) Future, here we come! :Timmy: (jump) Banzai! :Chloe: No time to lose... (jump) literally! :Mitzie: Let's get going. :(the future kids take off to Timmy's house) :Poof: I gotta say, I look amazing in the future. Though, I was kinda expecting a full body. :Sunny: Yeah, me too. :Future Poof: Well, it's only been twenty years. :Future Sunny: Yeah, fairies don't age as much as humans, remember? :Poof and Sunny: Oh, right. :Poof: (to his future self softly) So, in the future, are Sunny and I... (using his fingers to form a heart) you know... :Future Poof: I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. ---- :('''Star's House in the Future')'' :Timmy: Hey, that's Veronica's old house! Hardly any difference except it now has Chester's trailer next to the driveway. :Timantha: And there's the technology from our time. :(camera points to the technology from the past) :(The Turner's House in the Present; Timmy's bedroom) :Tommy: Well, here we are, my dad's old bedroom which is mine in future. :(Jessie sees a picture of Timmy) :Jessie: So that's where Tommy got his good looks from. I'd punch him if he wasn't his dad in the past. :Marty: Okay, let's take one small touch of our stuff and... :Daran: (voice) Oh, Timmy! :Tammy: (gasp) Granddad! :Greg: Quick, hide! :(everybody but Tommy hides as he hesitates trying to find a spot to hide until Daran and Nataliya open the door and spot Tommy) :Nataliya: Timmy? :Tommy: Grandma and Gran... uh... Mom and Dad. I... I can explain. :Daran: Oh, no need to, Timmy. Clearly you're borrowing your friend A.J.'s highly advanced technology for another science fair. :Nataliya: And from the sound of your voice, you're clearly going through puberty. :Tommy: Uh, yeah. That's exactly what I'm doing at this particular time. :Nataliya: Well, carry on then. We're heading down to the basement to hide from those static rip thingies outside. :Daran: And word of advice son, if you want to dye your hair black and have plastic surgery on your nose to escape your soon-to-be humiliation on another failed science project, I'd recommend finding street clothes to fit with your reality avoidance costume. (closes the door) :Tommy: (as everyone gets out from hiding) Good ol' Grandpa Daran and Grandma Nataliya. Hardly a difference from those two. :(back to the future as Tammy speaks through the com) :Tammy: (com) Okay, we're at your past, daddy. Had a little run in with our past grandparents. :Timantha: I take it they're just as gullible in your time as ours. :Tammy: (com) Yeah, (onscreen) Now let's put our fingers on our own stuff and set things back to normal. :Ivan: On three. :Chloe: One... :Otto: Two... :Present and Future kids: THREE!! :(the kids from the present and future touch their own time technology simultaneously; the time ripples stop growing) :Marty: Yeah! We did it! :(loud rumbling; the time ripples got even worse) :Timmy: Or not. ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Category:The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation